Lies in Love
by Chance'sLyrics
Summary: Young Kimiko finds herself pregnant with Madara Uchiha's child. But there's a problem, Madara has begun pushing her away and she thinks it's because of the baby. Will Madara take everything from the girl he loves, or will he have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any characters found within Naruto**_

* * *

><p>Madara stared into the eyes of his beloved. Her golden orbs shined with love and passion as she caressed his cheek. Madara felt himself lean into her touch as though he was the weak one of the two. Normally this would have infuriated him, but she was just so bright and livid. He couldn't handle not giving into her. She kissed his lips and the broke the kiss, resting against his chest. Both were in complete bliss, but then that damn pain in Madara's chest almost forced him to falter. 'Shit' he thought as he held her close, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.<p>

"Madara, is everything okay?"

_'How does she always see through me? It's like I'm a damn book she reads whenever see feels like it'_ Madara smiled and said, "Everything's fine, why do you ask?"

She snuggled closer to his chest and said, "You tensed all of a sudden. You never tense unless something's wrong."

He cursed his body; he hadn't even noticed his own reaction to the pain. It irked him to no ends. He forced a playful laughter as he cupped her chin in his hand and raised her gaze to his. "Kimiko, don't worry about me. I hate it when you worry."

"But as your wife it is my responsibility to worry about you. If I didn't it would mean I don't care." She spoke so matter-of-factly that he couldn't help but chuckle. She was so determined to prove her love time and time again, and he found that he enjoyed her constant displays of affection.

"You don't need to worry about sending that message. I know you love me, as you should know that I love you." He buried his face in her hair and she giggled as his hair tickled her cheek. He felt as though everything was the way it was supposed to be. Like everything was finally falling into place. The Senju were leaving the Uchiha alone at the moment. No war dragged him away from his beautiful new wife, and she thought that he was the most amazing person in the world. His life was nearly complete, and as soon as his baby was in Kimiko's arms he would die a happy man.

"Madara, if something happened to me what would you do?" Madara's daydream was ripped from his grasp and he found himself struggling to answer her question. He held her tighter and then held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes he answered.

"Kimiko, I would personally kill whoever hurt you. I wouldn't allow them to live knowing they ripped you from life. I couldn't."

"But what if I die when I give birth to our baby?" Her questions were innocent, but they hurt him more than any physical blow could.

"I really don't want to talk about this," he answered, trying to avoid the question. Madara released her face and he turned his back to her, but she wasn't going to let him deny it when the possibility was all too real.

"Madara, you can't run from this. I know you don't want to think about it, but it's possible. It could happen." Madara quickly spun and stared into her eyes.

"I can't let it happen, I can't lose you. Don't you understand, you mean everything to me. You're life is too precious to lose." He wrapped her in his loving embrace, and whisphered, "I can't lose you."

She decided to let it slide since it was obviously getting to him. She stroked his hair and cooed, "Its okay, Mada. I know." He held her hips as she comforted him. Her breathe warm on his neck. He smiled, savoring her feel. Every little moment with her was precious to him. More precious than his own life, and he needed her to realize this, but not now. Not yet. Because right now he was with her and everything was exactly how it should be.

He smiled and took her in his arms. She giggled as he carried her bridle style to their bed. He laid her down and began to kiss her neck, straddling her as he did so. His breathe growing more raged with every kiss. He used one hand to steady himself, allowing the other to roam to her oh so sensitive breasts. "Madara," she breathed.

"Hmmm…" his voice barely more than a husky whisper in her ear.

"I don't want…" she moaned as he began to knead her right breast gently. She was trying her best not to surrender to his lust, but she was having difficulty. He sensed her uneasiness and stopped, pulling his hands away from her body, but stayed hovering over her.

"What?" he asked as he forced the huskiness from his voice.

"I don't want to do this until I give birth," she spoke gently to him as he began to whine.

"But the doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said, Mada. But I don't want to take any chances, because you aren't exactly _gentle_."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck gently, "I'll let you be on top."

She giggled at his eagerness, but she wasn't going to do this until she had given birth to their child. And he was going to have to stick it out. She smiled and said, "Madara, I said no."

He looked up and sighed. He knew he was going to get nowhere with her right now. And forcing himself on her wasn't going to end in his favor. He gazed at her intensly and asked asked, "Can I at least lay with you?"

"Of course," she said as he laid down next to her. She rested her head on his chest and yawned slightly. Madara stayed quiet as he fought the growing tightness in his pants. He needed release, but he wasn't going to get it laying there cuddling. He stared at her and she looked up at him.

"Fine, go." She sighed as moved off of him. He stood and rushed to the bathroom. Quickly stripping down and jumping into the shower.

Kimiko sighed as she laid in bed, aching for release as well, but denying herself the pleasure Madara was allowing himself. She crawled under the blankets as she began to listen to the sound of the shower. She wanted to rush into the bathroom and join Madara in his fun, but knew that if she did she'd be breaking her promise to herself.

She sighed, seven and a half more months of no sex wasn't going to be that hard was it? She rolled her eyes 'of course it would be' she pulled Madara's pillow against her chest and closed her eyes. She let the smell of his shampoo intoxicate her, as though he was holding her now. She sighed longingly and whispered his name. Her body ached for his, and she couldn't bring herself to release. She thought it was barbaric for a woman to do such a thing. But oh how she wanted to.

She laid there, alone, for another forty-five minutes. She couldn't get mad at Madara, because she had given him the okay, but still he had taken his sweet time. He was clad only in boxers and stream rolled of his body when he finally came out of the bathroom. His eyes were still slightly hazed, and he smiled gently at her. "Hey babe," he walked to the bed and crawled over to her. She sighed and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked gently as he stroked her cheek.

"Nothing," she muttered. He chuckled and pulled her against him. He smiled and knew exactly what was wrong. She wanted him, and she knew she wanted him. But she was denying herself the pleasure. He stroked her hair and she traced little hearts on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head knowing that no words had to be said to get his point across. He wanted her, but if she wanted to wait than he could hold out as well.

She sighed and said, "Mada," her voice a sort of whine.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you get me some peaches? I really would like some peaches." She smiled up at him and he sighed. Slipping on some pants and a shirt as he walked to the door. She grinned widely and began to play with the black blanket she was laying on. Her fingers slipping through the soft fabric which, for some reason, amused her. She smiled and began to giggle uncontrollably. She felt tears begin to fall down her face as she held her sides. She began to hyperventilate as she held her sides.

"Kimiko, I—," Madara had come in and saw her holding her sides as she cried. He didn't realize that she had been laughing, so he panicked.

"Kimiko!" he yelled as he rushed to her side, his Sharingan spinning as he began to scoop her in his arms.

"Ma-Mada, it-it's okay!" she smiled at him.

He continued to panic and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Mada, relax…" she began to steady her breathing, "I couldn't breathe because I had been laughing too hard."

"And what the hell was so funny?" he asked as he let her down.

Kimiko shrugged and said, "The blanket"

He raised an eyebrow, "The blanket?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded and he left it at that. He crawled over her and laid down on the bed spread eagle. Kimiko rolled on top of him and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and said, "You don't have any peaches."

He smiled and said, "Izuna's getting some for me. I ran into him in the hall and he was going that way anyway." She smiled and snuggled up to him and waited ever so patiently for her peaches. And five minutes later she got what she wanted. Izuna knocked and then opened the door holding a bowl of peaches. Kimiko jumped up and ran to him, pecking him on the cheek as she did so.

Madara did not approve of that though and said, "Hey! That's not okay, you can only kiss me. Me alone, got it?" his eyes flaring with jealousy and anger as he stared at Kimiko.

"Okay Mada," she went back to him and said, "I'm sorry Mada, I was only saying thank you."

"Next time say it instead of kissing him on the cheek." Madara growled at her. He shot his brother a death glare, and Izuna only put his hands up in a sign of submission. Madara wrapped his arms around Kimiko as she sat between his legs with the bowl of peaches on her lap. Madara's chest pressed against Kimiko's back.

"Brother, I also needed to talk to you for a moment." Izuna glanced down at his nails and then looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "About the Senju," he added just to make sure his brother was listening. Izuna smiled as Madara released Kimiko and walked over to his side.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, clearly not wanting to worry Kimiko.

"They plan to attack at nightfall. We need to prepare for the attack."

Madara glanced back at Kimiko and then back to his brother. "I will meet you in my office. We will discuss this further there." Izuna nodded and gave a slight bow to his brother and left, giving Kimiko a slight wave as he departed.

"What's up Mada?" Kimiko asked gently as Madara began to gather a few things, including his katana.

"The Senju are going to be attacking tonight, but don't worry. We will be ready." Madara glanced up at his wife for a moment to see the worry in her eyes. He knew there was no point in telling her not to worry, but it made him feel better. He walked to her and kissed her lightly and then departed, leaving Kimiko alone with her peaches.

As Madara stocked to his office annoyed at the Senju he noticed how very quiet it was. He didn't understand why it was so quiet at three in the afternoon, it didn't make any sense. He picked up his pace. He knew something was terribly wrong and found himself angry about locking himself away with Kimiko all day. He was neglecting his work and that was not okay. When he reached his office he rushed in, his brother sat on his desk, eating an apple.

"Izuna, where is everybody?"

Izuna sighed and said, "Well, I believe they are all waiting for you to give further instruction. And the females are probably trying to keep their children safe at home."

"And why wasn't I contacted sooner?" Madara growled.

"Because you were with your wife and no one wanted to interrupt that. I even was hesitant." Izuna said with a shy smile.

"We weren't making love! We won't be until she has the baby!" Madara's sexual frustrations were rising to the surface again and he didn't want his brother to see his weakness.

"And now is that on doctor's orders or her demands?"

"She didn't 'Demand' anything. She requested and I complied, nothing more nothing less!" Madara felt his temper slipping away from him as his brother began to prod into his sex life when his people were in danger.

"But surly—,"

"Izuna! Get back to the matter at hand!" Madara felt the dull throb in his chest again. It was starting to become more frequent, which worried Madara.

"Yes, I almost forgot completely." Izuna smiled as he bit into his apple.

"I know," Madara muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, a large group of Senju Jonin are planning to pull a sneak attack to capture Kimiko."

Madara growled in utter distaste. "I'll kill them all!" His eyes spinning in anger.

"Brother relax, nothing is going to happen to Kimiko. We won't allow it, but I believe it would be the wisest to stay with Kimiko, unless you wish another ninja stay with her."

"Another ninja…" Madara was torn between jealousy and his duty. He knew that Kimiko would be safest with him, but knew that his people would need him. The throbbing in his chest wasn't helping decide, it was making matters worse.

"Madara if an enemy gets past our defenses then Kimiko could easily get captured if another ninja is with her, because two people can't take on everyone at once. Someone could easily slip past us when we're fighting and get to her. I don't doubt the skill of the others but really Madara, someone may slip by and take her. You have to be willing to deal with the fact that when you get back she might not be there."

Izuna was pushing all the right buttons, but why? When had Izuna ever cared about Madara's wife? Madara didn't understand. He knew that they had gotten along fairly well lately. That damn kiss on the cheek was evidence of that. But still, it wasn't fitting together. Izuna detested her only months ago and now suddenly he was worried about her well being. It wasn't right, but neither was this sudden attack from the Senju. Madara ran his hand through some of his long black hair as his mind whirled. All the possible outcomes played through his head. Most of which involved Kimiko in Senju captivity. He growled in indecision as he wondered what Kimiko would say is best. He looked at his brother and said, "What would you do?" He found that asking for advice on what his brother would do eased his mind.

"Well, if I were you I would ask Kimiko if she would be willing to risk her life for her clan. Depending on her answer I would either stay or go." Izuna answered thoughtfully.

Madara began to think aloud. "That would leave her in a tight space. If she were to say no, I wouldn't want to risk my clan for her. I would disregard my love for her and fight with the clan against the Senju. If she were to say go with Izuna and fight, well then I would want to stay with her though she wanted me to fight."

"Exactly brother. If you were to find out her loyalties now then things will be easier later." There it was. Madara finally understood the dark side of Izuna's 'compassion'. He was trying to play games with Madara's mind, but now Madara knew the game. He eyed his brother, never giving away his suspicion as he pondered her answer. If she did say no it would be perfect for Izuna. If she said yes than everything would backfire in Izuna's face. Madara, however, wasn't sure what his wife would say. He hoped she said go, but there was always the chance she'd say no. He sighed, already reeled into his brother's little game.

"Yes, I see." Madara's voice held a double meaning. "I'll go ask her now. You are to stay here until I return." Madara had added emphasis on the last part. He watched Izuna as he sat on his desk and continued to eat his apple contently.

"Sure, well come back when you're done."

"Sure," Madara waved him off and exited the room. He felt small when he reached his bedroom door. He heard Kimiko's quiet sobs as he stood there. He knew that she was crying because she didn't want him to go. He took a deep breath and entered the bedroom.

Madara looked at the crying Kimiko. Her soft white hair sticking to her wet cheeks. Her eyes puffy and red as tears fell from them. She looked up and saw him, and another cry erupted from her quivering lips. She ran to him and threw her arms around his body, holding onto him for dear life.

"Madara, I-I don't wa-want to lose you!" she sniveled as she gripped his shirt and looked up into his brown, almost black, eyes.

"You won't lose me. I swear I won't die on the battle field tonight." He was struggling to keep his own voice steady as he forced himself to remain indifferent. "But I need to talk to you about something very important."

He took her hands in his and kissed her gently and said, "Kimiko the Senju plan to capture you so they can use you against me." She stared up at him as though she knew they couldn't, wouldn't get to her. Madara wouldn't let them get her. Her looked caused him to slightly falter and drop his gaze. She suddenly realized how bad this could turn out.

She stopped crying and became more of a warrior than the girl Madara knew so well. She squeezed his hands and said, "You need to go and fight. Your clan needs you to go and fight. I will not let you stay and pamper me when all you really want is to be fighting the threat that is trying to overtake everything you love. I'm not going to say this very often Madara, but right now work is the most important thing. I come third in the list of things that you should be worrying about."

"Third?" he asked softly.

"Of course, it goes your clan, your brother and then me. Or maybe yourself somewhere in the mix." She smiled and he cupped her cheek. His eyes telling her all the emotions that he didn't know how to express. He gave her one last long, passionate kiss and then left her to fight. She had been right and that made him want to prove that he is everything she though he was. She needed him to be that, and hell, his clan needed him to be that. He decided no matter what there was no turning back. He would deal with Izuna soon, but now was not the time, and he needed to begin strategizing.

He walked, deep in thought, back to his office. He knew that his brother would question him about his conversation with Kimiko, but frankly it was none of his business. He began setting up the battle field in his mind. Going through a few strategies but not being satisfied with the end result, because they all ended with Kimiko getting taken. "Maybe it's just nerves," he said as he entered the room.

"What?" Izuna asked as he continued to lean against Madara's desk as though war wasn't going to break out. Madara shot him a dark look and ignored him.

"Madara, are you staying or going?" Izuna's eyes were staring a hole through Madara.

"I'm going Izuna. She asked me to go, and now you need to get your damn head in the battle field and out of my damn love life." Madara was trying to stay calm, but Izuna was ticking him off, again. He sat in his chair and pulled out a map of Uchiha and the surrounding area. He sneered as his brother slapped him on the back.

"Good for yo—,"

"IZUNA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP TOUCHING ME THEN I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" Madara's temper was flaring and his Sharingan was spinning rapidly in his eyes. A pain shot through his chest and he completely forgot his anger. He collapsed back into the chair and closed his eyes calmly. He was in terrible pain but his brother couldn't know that. No one could know that. He was going to have to deal with this alone. Even if that meant pushing everyone away.

He opened his eyes and looked at his startled brother. "Now Izuna, please leave so I can begin planning." His voice calm and collected. Izuna looked at his brother carefully and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feel free to give me your input about this chapter. It will help me better the next one. Thank you for reading.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any characters found within Naruto_**

* * *

><p>A half an hour had passed since Izuna left him there, but he didn't hesitate as he shifted through the battle plans. His eyes blood shot due to the constant pain pounding in his chest. His lips parted slightly as he felt another burst of fresh pain. He couldn't, shouldn't be planning to go to battle right now, yet here he was. Sitting in his office with papers spread in front of him.<p>

"Maybe, if I wait for them to come to us we could suprise them with four groups that would surround the Senju in the south, east, west, and north." his voice quiet in despiration. His normally well thought out, extremely detailed plans were dulled down and simple. He wasn't in the right mind to be coming up with a good plan. He concluded that he would need some help coming up with something even remotely acceptable.

He stood and forced a smile just to see if he could do it. It was pathetic, and he knew that if Kimiko saw it she would know something was wrong. And since she was so good at reading him already he would be forced to tell her what was wrong. And he didn't even want to think about what kind of panic Izuna would create. He glanced at his plans again and realized that it was stupid and childish. He could have come up with something better when he was eight. He growled in frustration and cleared his desk with one quick swip of his arm. He yelled out and that's when a small knock on his door sounded. He looked up and his anger dissolved when Kimiko walked in.

"Madara, Izuna said you needed me." she smiled at him and he stood there dumbstruck.

"I...I need you?" he said in confusion. She smiled and walked to him.

"Yeah, and the yell in frustration tells me that you're having trouble with your plans." her deduction was completely correct. He looked down and felt anger rising to the surface. It wasn't that he was angry with her, persay, but he was upset that he was so perdictable. That was not okay when he was about to go to battle against someone that threatened to take everything from him.

"Madara..." her voice soft as she bent down and began to gather his plans. "These aren't really to terrible. They need a little patching up, but they should do." She examined the plans with a practiced eye. Madara watched her in complete shock and felt a certain distaste rise to the surface. His Kimiko was educated in war tactics. Had she began to remember more of her past? He didn't want to have her lose courage and he was slightly curious as to the extent of her knowledge, so he decide to ask for her opinion.

"What should I do to better them?" his voice soft as he joined him.

"Take this group away first off." she pointed to the group he had positioned by her room.

"WHAT? That group is the most important they-," she silenced him with a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"They will give my location away. And I really hope you have thought about moveing my location. For example, no one will expect me to be in a cell. They will expect me to be guarded by twenty ninja. You can't be predictable in this fight, or in any fight. It makes you weak, and lowers your chance of victory." she spoke harshly. As though she were scolding him like a bad puppy. He suddenly felt as though he had to prove himself again.

"But if I leave you unguarded then what are you going to do if one of them stumbbles onto you?" he countered quickly.

"I didn't say that I would be left unguarded. There would be three ninja protecting me, but instead of looking like ninja, they would be dressed like prisoners. So it would highly likely to be overlooked even if by some chance we were discovered." her voice was thoughtful and quiet. She never dropped her gaze through the entire conversation, and he felt his need to be with her increase as she continued to dictate a plan.

"And the best idea for protecting Uchiha is to met them at the border. They wouldn't expect us to be waiting so long as our knowledge of this strike is kept quiet."

He stared into her eyes and took a step forward. "Direct confrontation?"

"No my dear husband. Deception, or mind-fucking, if you want to phrase it like Izuna."

"Please, explain." he said as he stared into her golden eyes with a burning passion building up in his aching chest. Her wishes were so hard to follow when she did things like this, when she moved so enticingly. Her hips rolling as she stepped away from him and stared out the window. He smiled as her voice broke the tense silence.

"You would send a group of five jonin to the border, making it seem as though they were just patrolling the boundries of Uchiha. The Senju would attack these ninja and think that it was merly bad luck. They would send five or six ninja's to take this group, and so on. But there would be more groups, all in the Senju's path to me. The Senju's numbers will dwindle. Until the entire group would be divided and set with our own. That's where you and Izuna would take charge and, starting at Uchiha, you would take out any groups that held disadvantages on our part. The threat would be defeated, I would be safe, and there would be minimal casualities on our part."

"And what if I bring you home a victory with no casualities?" he asked, his voice betraying his intentions. She stared at him as if he had just hit her over the head.

"Madara..." she blushed as she looked down, she clearly didn't want to deny him. He patiently waited for her answer. His lips forming a small smirk as he pulled her close. His breathe hot on her face as he stared her down. He was seducing her without even saying a word or touching her inappropriately for that matter. She shuttered and leaned against him. Her head down as she held onto his shoulders and tried to steady her breathe.

"I will forget my request for one night if you bring me home zero casualities on our side." She whispered as she looked up at him and caught his lips with hers.

Madara wrapped her in his arms as he slipped his tongue into her already open mouth. His tongue teased her as he skillfullly explored the inside of her mouth. She snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his wild black locks as he gently rubbed her sides. His lips moving down from her lips to her earlobe. She felt his tongue trace a heart on her sensitive skin and then his breathe teased the wet flesh. A moan ripped from her lips and he smirked at his ability to please his woman. He wanted to ravage her, but knew he had to be fairly gentle. He contemplated his next move, but was ripped from his thoughts when she shoved him onto his desk. He hit the wood hard and looked up at her as she stared at him hungrily.

"Am I not allowed to play a little with my wife?" he was slightly annoied at the face that she had ended his fun so abruptly.

"Madara, if I would have let you continue your fun then I wouldn't have allowed you to stop. Consider this... incentive." she smiled slightly and then left him sitting there with a need to hold her, and no self release would cure that. Even if he weren't going to be able to lay with his wife he still wanted to be able to hold her when he wished. He growled in frustation and then realized that he had to tell Izuna of their little plan that Kimiko had come up with. Of course he wasn't goint to tell Izuna that Kimiko had outsmarted him, but still he had to start setting up for this to work.

Driven by his wife's 'incentive' he pulled his brother from a group of ninja and told him what was going to happen. Izuna set everything up while Madara prepared himself for the bloodshed to come. He had retreaved his armor, his weapons, and when he was dressed in the blood red armor of his clan he felt the urge to see his wife. He felt that he had to see her before this fight in particular. He knew that if this backfired in any way that she would be the one to pay. She would be the one that would be hurt, kidnapped, or... he flinched as the thought shoot through him. 'She could die.' He rushed to their room to see his wife reading a book.

"Madara, shouldn't you be rallying the troops or something?" Kimiko asked as she set the book down. Her eyes still held the hunger from earlier, and Madara wished he could just satisfy it now, but he had to do this according to her rules.

He smiled and said, "Izuna's taking care of that."

"Ah yes, but aren't you the clan leader?"

He winced as she hit a nerve. "Harsh, isn't that slightly below the belt love?"

She smiled and then went to him. "Slightly, but we both know you can take it." he smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah, but I am more fragile to your comments then to any others."

She brushed some of his hair away from his face and said, "Please come back to me."

"I will," he whispered in her ear before leaving her with a single tear rolling down her soft cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This one was so short because I plan on making the next chapter extremely long and graphic.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own any characters found within Naruto_**

* * *

><p>The wind was cold and crisp as the sky was painted with darker hues of red and orange that signaled the end of the day. Madara was sitting with Izuna while they waited. Madara's chest had finally given him a break while he waited for the first sounds of clashing metal. His chakra hidden, as was his brother's. Neither spoke, but their silence wasn't akward. More so understanding than anything. They both knew it wasn't time to be brother; it was time to be comrade. Izuna glanced at Madara, who had relaxed greatly in the last few minutes, in awe. Madara felt eyes on him and turned to face his comrade.<p>

"What is it? Do you sense something?" Madara asked in an urgent whisper.

Izuna shook his head, but suddenly both men's ear perked at a familiar sound. Metal clashing. Madara rose to his feet as did Izuna. Both men, both brothers, dashed off in opposite directions as a full scale war broke out around them.

Blood soon soaked the soil at Madara's feet. His heart pounded as he joined the closest fight. His body acting before his mind even processed what he was doing. The blurr of war, the scream of pain rose and fell as each enemy fell before him. The fimilar taste of copper tainted his senses as blood splashed onto his face as he ran his katana through a Senju's jugular vein. The look in the man's eyes as Madara took his life burned Madara's crimson vision. He knew that there were going to be nightmares, but right now all that mattered was his clan. He ducked as a blade cut through a section of his hair. 'That was way too close,' he thought as he threw a kunai knife at the man's face.

His Sharingan eyes were controling his movements as he fought. Blood, death, enemy! His eyes held nothing but hate for the Senju as he watch a Uchiha ninja fall to his death. Madara went into a rage as he made his way toward the 'victorious' Senju that had just killed his clansman. He's eyes flicked to the left as a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it flew his way. He jumped backwards, slamming into a tree as he landed on a body of one of the fallen. His eyes widened as his first kill flashed through his mind.

*Cold, black, and dark. Madara's screams pierced through the silent night as he crawled to the body of his victum. His hands shaking as he stabbed the body again and again. Tears streaming down the eight year olds face as he screamed "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" his high voice trembling as the dark crimson liqiud splashed onto his pale features, and white clothes. He colasped onto the lifeless corpse as he felt the darkness surround him.*

Madara's eyes went wide with fear as he found himself incapable of movement. He knew that his own body betrayed him as he forced the fear to seep through his body. This was when everything changed.

A dark shadow shot out past Madara and into the battle. 'Harumi?' Madara questioned as he watched the man with pale hair dance the deadly dance of death. That's when he realized that he needed to gather himself up and rejoin the fight. He rose and ran to the his allied rival. Harumi saw Madara and smirked cockily and yelled, "I see you got my message!"

"You're message!" Madara yelled as both his blade and Harumi's shot through the chest of a Senju.

"Damn, are you that fuckin' stupid? How could Yuki fall for a guy like you?" Harumi deflected a kunai that was aimed at Madara as he spoke.

"Shit! Less talking, more killing!"

Both men seemed to have formed a silent pact as they fought their way through the Senju. They seemed unstoppable together as they gracefully double teamed each group of Senju. Their blades spinning, and slicing gracefully. Madara hated that he was fighting with his wife's ex-lover of sorts, but right now it didn't matter who he was fighting with. It only mattered that he was winning.

Madara laughed evily as his two rivals Tobirama Senju, and Hashirama Senju approched the unstoppable two.

"We hear your new wife is beautiful, Uchiha Madara. What did you do to get her to love a moster as yourself?" Tobirama scoffed at Madara. Madara's eyes blazed with hatred as the Senju mocked him.

"Tobirama, do not mock him. He is a formidable opponet. He is not to be underestimated." Hashirama spoke to his younger brother coldly, just so his point got across.

"Enough chit chat Senju. Madara here is not your only problem!" Harumi said as he readied himself for battle.

"Hmmm... are you his wife? You're certainly are not as beautiful as they said." Both Madara's and Harumi's eyes widened.

"EWWW HE IS A GUY!" Madara yelled at the Senju.

"AND EVEN IF I WAS A GIRL I WOULDN'T DATE HIM! HE'S TO STUPID!" Harumi shouted in response.

"I'm to what?" Madara asked in a dark voice. His eyes narrowed as he took the insult.

"Stupid. I mean it's a wonder that-," Madara hit Harumi upside the head and muttered a few insults as he turned his attention back to the Senju.

"Wow, even his allies are against him."

Harumi smirked at him and said, "I am not against him. He is the one that my... I mean he is the one that Yuki has fallen for. Even if she chose him over me I will never let anything hurt him. He is too important to Yuki to die. She would never forgive me if I let two idiots kill him. I mean he's really not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's important to her. So by defalt the idiot is important to me."

"I swear Harumi, if you call me an idiot again I will kill you." Madara said as he stared at Senju Hashirama. "Please ignore my friend Senju. He talks to much. I am much more intrested as to why you have planned to kidnap my wife."

Madara stepped forward with his killers instinct taking over his body. "I was no part of this Madara. I am here to retrieve my ninja and take them home. Tobirama is here for the same reason." Madara's eyes blazed as he took another step towards the man.

"You expect me to buy that crap. I. Will. Kill. You." Madara's body then took over for him. Harumi followed Madara into the fight, only to be intercepted by Tobirama.

Blades clashed, fire burned as Madara tried to kill the Senju. "Madara this is foolish!" Hashirama yelled as he fled from the angered eighteen year old. Madara's wrath took his mind and twisted everything around him. His life, his logic, his sense of self preservation. Madara chased the man down to a clearing that was too far from the battle field for his liking. To far, the metalic sounds of war were to far. It made him uneasy as he stared at his prey. This would have to be over soon. The metal was to far, too far. He crouched into a fighting stance as he drew his katana. He loved the feeling of the blade in his hands.

"Senju you are pathetic." Madara began to snarl as he spoke. "You try to destroy me by taking my wife. I thought that you were a formitable opponent. But that's what I get for thinking you had honor-," he was cut off when a scream erupted from a short distance away. Fear shot through Madara's heart and soul. He knew that was the one person that he was trying to protect. The love of his life. Kimiko.

He saw blood stains on her face as she was dragged into the clearing. "Senju, let her go! I won't fight you if you take me prisoner. Just don't take her. Please." Madara looked at Kimiko and she screamed at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR CLAN, OR IZUNA BECAUSE I MESSED UP!" tears streamed down her face as she struggled against the Senju's grasp. Madara looked at her and pleaded with his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. It was to soon, he had just found her. This couldn't be the end of his beloved.

"Kimiko, please, understand that I love you. I love you and the clan and Izuna. Don't make me leave you here." She shook her head and Hashirama felt his own heart as he watched the two young lovers prepare to part. They knew that one of them wasn't going to make it out of this war.

"Kimko you have a baby to worry-,"

"Damn it Madara! So do you, you're father!"

Tobirama hit Harumi so hard that he flew through two trees and into the clearing. Landing at Kimiko's feet. "Harumi!" she dropped down to him and Madara rushed to her side. He ignored the kunai at his neck.

"Kimiko, Harumi, are you both okay?" Madara questioned.

"Madara, I'm fine. Please think this over?" Kimiko basically begged him.

"STUPID NINJA! WERE ARE YO-!"

"Tobirama enough." Hashirama stated to his blood crazed younger brother. Tobirama turned to face the leader of the Senju and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But why?" Hashirama simply gestured at Madara holding the distraught Kimiko, a kunai pressed against the younger leader's neck.

"Uchiha! Are you willing to give up everything for this girl?" Tobirama questioned in disbelief. Madara was know as Demon Eyes, someone that would take life without even blinking an eye. He was brutal, a killer, and unpassionate. Yet here he was, just a man trying to keep his love from dying. Just a normal man with emotions, anger, love, compassion. Madara had deactivated his Sharingan as his show of forfit.

"Spare her Senju. Spare them both. That is my only request." Tobirama and Hashirama exchanged glances and seemed to make a silent agreement.

"This doesn't leave the clearing. This fight held no honor, and was not on equal grounds. We shall fight equally without your wife as bait. We ask you to call off the fighting, and allow us to leave in peace. Once this is done everything that happened tonight shall be forgotten and once again when we meet on the battle field we will fight to the death." Hashirama held out his hand to Madara and he glanced at his hand.

"Yes, I agree." Madara hugged tighter to Kimiko as the kunai was removed from his neck. Kimiko stared at him with love and anger.

"How could you do that? You can't chose me over the clan Madara. I don't care what you think you will accomplish by sacrificing yourself, and I don't really care if you don't want me to die at that point. If I have to die for the clan I will."

He just held her, knowing that he wasn't going to let her go as long as he could save her. "Madara... There were casulties..." Madara looked at her as Harumi sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I know that. But why..." He looked at her and remembered what she had agreed to and then said, "Oh Kimiko, that doesn't matter to me right now. I need to uphold my side of the deal, so they'll hold up theirs. Then whatever you want to talk about we will. Okay?" She nuzzled his chest and nodded. He smiled and looked at Harumi, "Keep her safe for me. I'll meet you back at my office." Harumi nodded and gathered up Kimiko, carring her to the office.

Harumi and Kimiko stayed silent while waiting for Madara until Harumi began complaining about a headache.

"Go take a nap. Madara knows I'm safe now, and I'll make sure he doesn't bother anyone after this anyway." Harumi nodded, with a raised eyebrow, and let the young Kimiko alone in Madara's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own any of the characters found in Naruto._**

**_This is a Lemon warning._**

* * *

><p>She waited for Madara in his office. Her clothes slightly bloody just from being dragged through the battle field. She didn't want Madara to be angry with her because he almost lost her. But he needed to think of how many people would be affected if Madara gave himself up, and she knew that.<p>

She started to sink deeper into her thoughts, but Madara walked in and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that Kimiko."

She looked up into the man's eyes and saw the hurt. She saw his pain, and his emotions, even the ones that he normally hid so well. He was hurting, but she didn't know if it was physically or emotionally. She walked to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Madara."

He wrapped her close and kissed her forhead gently. His strong body trembled slightly as he tried to force his tears back behind his barrier. He couldn't break now, not after what he had just discovered. He couldn't bring himself to completely push her away. Not yet anyway. He held her close, knowing that for a time, this would be the only chance he would get to hold her. He knew the heart break coming was going to crush them both, but right now nothing was going to interupt their time. Nothing.

"Please, just promise me that no matter how I start acting you won't hate me." He pleaded with her. He wanted to tell her what was going to happen, but that would defeat the purpose. He stared into her gold eyes as he waited for her reponse.

"I...I don't understand Madara." she broke his gaze, but he held her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Please, trust me. You'll want to hate me real soon. But understand that I love you. I never wanted to do this. Please, just trust me one more time." His eyes were wide with anxiety as he brought her into his embrace.

"Madara, you're starting to scare me. What's going to happen?" She asked as she pulled away. Her eyes full of fear as she watched the normally strong man she loved crumble before her. She had never witnessed him falter as he was now. It seemed so unreal. Like this was all a terrible dream that she was experiencing and soon she would wake up and never have to deal with this again. But to her horror she never woke up. This was her living nightmare.

"Please, don't make this hard. Please just let me hold you." he said as he pulled her agianst him again. This time, though she thought she shouldn't, she stayed in his arms. Letting him hold her, and she felt his breath caressing her neck gently. The warm, steady, stream of breath casing her to falter ever so slightly. She felt herself sinking into his arms.

"Tell me you love me, Kimiko." Madara whispered gently into her ear, his breath playing on her earlobe.

"Madara, I love you. I love you so much. I always will." she replied as her lover began to kiss her neck. His lips barely brushing her skin, and yet the intensity of the touch made him seem so irresistible.

"Good, never let that change. No matter what." he breathed onto her neck.

His voice changing subtly. It grew husky as he held her firmly the way he wanted her. He felt her squirm in his grasp so he released her reluctantly. Only stopping for a moment to gaze into her eyes. He smiled finally and asked, "What is it you want from me?"

She smiled realizing that he was hers to command. Something that was such a rarity it came as a shock. She quickly shook off the suprise and pushed him against the wall rough enough for him to get that dangerous glint in his eyes. He smiled as she pressed agaisnt him and held his arms firmly in place, against the wall at his sides. He felt himself trying to bring her attention to his lips, but her attention was to attentively focused on his neck. He felt her teeth graze a particular spot and he felt himself bit his lip in order to choke back a quiet moan. She looked up at him and saw that he had closed his eyes gently and bit his lip in pleasure.

She smiled at him but kept his arms pinned. Her lack of attention seemed to irritate him because his eyes opened and he stared down at her with a annoied look. "Don't tease me. I won't accept it lightly." He was firm, but he didn't move to take control of the situation. He merly stared down at the silver haired girl holding him against the wall, and smirked.

She growled at his silent mocking expression. She backed away and turned away from him.

"No, wait! Don't stop, I was just..." she broke his train of though when she pulled her shirt off, turning back to him slamming him back against the wall.

He felt his breathe escape his lips as he hit the wall hard. His lips were quickly covered by Kimiko's, and because of that he hadn't been able to fully recover so he was left gasping when Kimiko broke the kiss, allowing him to breath. He looked at her as she backed up, "Shirt. Pants. Off. Now." she was commanding, and it was clear she was willing to rip his clothes off if nessisary.

He decided it would be best to do as she said. He didn't want to think about how she would react if he said no. And to be perfectly honest, no was the last thing on his mind at that moment. She watched him as he removed his shirt, and then his pants; both articles falling to the floor together as he stood there clad only in boxers. She stared at him for a moment, admiring his body. He smiled as he watched her watching him.

"Are you going to make a move?" he asked her as he leaned against the wall to prevent another episode of lack of oxygen. He did indeed like his oxygen. She crossed her arms and walked over to his paper ridden desk. She glanced at it and he quickly took a hint, clearing it with one quick movement. She smiled at her ability to get him to do what she wanted. She sat on the edge of his desk and glanced at her nails.

"Umm, what do you want?" her voice so... nonchalant as if he, Madara Uchiha, were just of little importance to her. He growled as she continued to examine her nails.

"What do I want?" he asked as his tone became more aggravated. He knew she was just playing with him, but she couldn't deny him when he was so exposed and willing. Could she? She still didn't look up, but he saw her smirk and that drove him crazy.

"I...I want you." he said as he looked away.

"Oh, no no no. That's not good enough for me." she replied.

He stared at her in complete shock. Did she expect him to beg for it? For her? He didn't think that his pride would allow him to stoop that low. He grit his teeth in frustration as she began to gather her shirt up. Was she really going to leave him? He couldn't let her leave him that easily, but the only way to get her to stay was to...beg.

She began to pull her shirt back on, and when she got in back in position she began to stride over to the door, and when she reached for the door she heard Madara. "Wait..." his voice small.

She smiled to herself and turned to look at him with as much innocence as she could manage. "Yes Madara?"

He closed his eyes and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh really?" she questioned as she crossed her arms. She didn't believe that she could get Madara to beg at any point in time. But here he was agreeing to do her bidding and beg. No matter how much he felt degraded.

"I..." he forced himself to take a deep breath and say, "I... I need you. Please, I..." he didn't seem like he knew what he was doing. He was always the one giving orders and begging wasn't something he ever did. So she decided to give him incentive, and walked to him and ran her hands down his toned body. His lips parting as she pulled at the waist band.

"What do you want from me?" she breathed into his ear.

"So...So many things." he whispered in return.

He knew that if he let this continue he would burst at the seams. He felt an incredible presure build up in his lower stomach as he felt her fingers move around the waistband. He needed her to let him go there. And so giving in to her he dropped to his knees.

"Please, oh please give me what I want... What I need. Please, I need you. You're the only one I need. I will do whatever you want if you just give me this one thing! Please! Kimiko, please..." his head dropped as he realized his words. As he admitted to himself that he had begged in order to recieve what he wanted.

"Okay, why didn't you just ask that in the first place?" he looked up at her and saw the smile on her face as she pulled her shirt off.

He grinned and asked, "Oh, do I get to help?"

She smiled and nodded, and he wasted no time in 'helping'. He pulled her lips down to his and he felt the back of his neck burn as she placed one hand over his heart. He smiled in the kiss and brought his hands down to her pants. He was growing tired of them and began to see them as a nuisance. They soon joined the pile of fabric on the floor.

"Madara, don't tease me." Her voice was almost a purr in his ear.

He felt his control slipping as she discarded her remaining garments. "Now who's being a tease?"

Instead of justifying his comment with a response she pulled him against her. Her lips catching his. He didn't want to forget this moment anytime soon. This may be the last time anything like this happens between them for a long time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. She didn't understand and his random apologize were starting to get wierd.

"Madara, please stop apologizing. You've done nothing wrong."

"Yet." he said quietly.

"You know what Madara, I really don't understand you sometimes. I'm standing here willing, and you're randomly aplogizing."

"Oh, I'll shut up. For a little while."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, his hands roaming her sensitive breasts. Sometime during their talk he had managed to discard his boxers. Now he was smirking as he moved his lips to her neck.

"When..." she breathed.

She wasn't able to finish as he finally took her. Their bodies moving as one as passionate cries filled the room. Nothing mattered at that moment be her. She was everything. He pushed harder, moved slower, brought her to new heights as his lips danced on her skin. She clawed at his back as she pressed as close as possible to his strong body. He felt the pain and pleasure combine into some unknown emotion. The best one that he had ever felt. Extacy he decided. He knew he was coming, but wasn't sure if she was there yet. He had to wait for it, he must. His whole body burned with anticipation as he continued the rythmatic movement they had established. 'I can't hold on much longer' was the only thought that now whirled inside his preoccupied mind. Her body tensed around his and she closed her eyes tight in pleasure. He was free to release, and he let everything go in that moment. His fears, his pain, his lust, all forgotten as they both colasped onto each other in bliss.

He held her as she fell into a content sleep in his arms. A single tear flowed down his cheek as he realized that this moment would only make the pain to come harder to bare. He kissed the top of her head and once again whipered an apology.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter really frustrated me, so it's probably not the best.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any characters found with Naruto**_

* * *

><p>The soft pounding of the rain sounded too loud for Madara's ears. His new headache was throbbing so violently that Madara could do little to soothe the pain. And what little he could do seemed to hard to complete. If not for the dizziness and nausea he would have pulled himself into bed, but he hadn't made it that far before the pain became to unbearable to deal with. He clenched his fists as he tried not to think of his wife. He had left her in his office when she slept. He felt like a complete ass, but it was necessary.<p>

"Madara?" the sound of Izuna's abnoxious voice filled the room, and Madara's aching mind.

Madara doubled over in pain as he pressed his palms to his temples. A small cry escaped his lips, and he felt the darkness wash over his vision. He accepted it, embraced it, almost wishing that he wouldn't wake up from it.

"Madara? Madara?" Izuna rushed to the side of his now unconsious brother.

The younger Uchiha tried to wake Madara, but his brother's body just laid limp before him. "Don't worry Madara! I'll get you help!"

With that said, Izuna lifted Madara and carried him to the first medical ninja he found.

* * *

><p>Kimiko woke with a start. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that Madara was hurt. She quickly scanned the room to see it empty except for herself. She pulled her clothes back on and remembered Madara's apologizes. Had he gotten seriously hurt and didn't want to tell her? All the possibilities seemed to be terrible in themselves. Madara never apologized without reason, and very seldomly apologized when he should have anyway. So the sudden change, and all the apologizes, waking up alone. None of it added up without something being terribly wrong.<p>

"Please let me be wrong," she spoke out loud hoping Madara would walk in and question her sanity. But as she finished getting dressed she rushed out of his office to see an empty hall.

'This can't be good.' she said to herself as she ran down the halls in search of her missing lover, or his younger brother. At that point either or would have been okay with her, because Izuna would help her. And Madara would fix the problem altogether.

As she ran she ran straight into a medical ninja who had been rushing to get somewhere. "Hey, have you seen Madara?" She questioned the preoccupied medical nin.

"Who do you think I'm going to see right now?" The medical ninja asked clearly annoyed and unhappy with her questions.

"Is something wrong with my husband?" She asked in distress. A sudden fear washed over her.

The medical nin looked up and saw who exactly he was being impatient with and almost fainted. Madara Uchiha's wife, his lover. He was going to certainly die if he continued to be rude to her. It wouldn't matter how good a medical nin he was. She was more important to Madara-sama than one simple medical nin. He gulped and said, "Um...I'll take you to him. He's not looking so good the last time I checked. But he should be stabilizing by now."

He hoped for his sake that he was right and that maybe, just maybe, his insolence with be forgiven. Or at least forgotten.

* * *

><p>Cold. Dark. Pain.<p>

Madara's chest began to rise slowly and calmly and fall in the same way. His eyes still darted around under his eyelids restlessly despite his calm body. Izuna stared at his brother as he sat there wondering what was really going on. Madara began to stir but Izuna stayed impassive. He didn't need to feel disappointment right now. It was just a really fucked up time for that.

Madara moaned in pain as his eyelids flickered open. Izuna continued to stare at his older brother. Pain now filling the younger brother's gaze; pain due to the lack of trust his brother seemed to have for him.

"What the hell are you doing here Izuna?" Madara began to sit up, but pain held him in it's grips.

"I could ask you the same brother." Izuna was being very quizzical and Madara was not in the mood.

"Damn it Izuna if you have something to say then just say it! I don't feel like-,"

"Why don't you trust me?" Izuna interupted. The hurt now evident on the young man's face, but the pain only showed through in his eyes.

Now, ignoring the pain, Madara forced himself to sit up and face his younger brother. The pair just sat there for a long time in silence before anything was said. Madara didn't need someone to pity him, and that's all anyone would do if he told them. And not to mention he'd feel weak if someone was pampering him 24/7. He hated feeling weak, and he refused to ever feel that way again.

"What do you know?" Madara asked, ignoring his brother's previous question.

"Madara..."

"Answer me." Madara wasn't asking anymore. His voice filled with a commanding tone. One that said that he was serious.

"You have Aspergillosis. It's what's been causing your headaches and wierd behavior. You've been hiding it from me."

"Don't think you're the only one. It's not that I don't trust you. I...I just don't need your help. I don't need Kimiko's either. I don't need anyone..." His voice lowered when he saw Kimiko standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. He didn't want, need, to see her cry. He couldn't see her cry right now. He needed to keep her away, and her tears would make him break down.

"You don't need me... I see..." The tone of her voice was killing him. He felt like she was going to do something that would make him hurt worse than he already was.

"Kimiko. Just leave, I don't need you here."

"You don't need me at all do you?" That caused him to pale and become speachless. He didn't want her to think that, but at the same time...

"Leave, it'll make this easier to handle."

"Fine, you won't have to worry about me anymore. I promise you that."

She turned to leave and he felt as though he had ripped his heart out and stomped on it a few times. He wanted to call out to her, to make this better, or at least make her see what she needed to.

"Don't die. I don't want my baby to be fatherless." Her voice was hurt, it wasn't cold. Just hurt.

He winced inwardly as she left him alone, Izuna leaving as well. Leaving Madara to deal with his own problems and wallow in self-pity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize for the short chapter. And for those that don't know, Asperigillosis is an infection due to Asperigillus Fungus. It is rare in people with normal immune systems, and is sometimes accompinied with Pneumonia. It can cause serious damage lungs. And explains Madara's symptoms.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own any of the characters in Naruto_**

* * *

><p>Madara couldn't just lay there anymore, and sitting there wasn't going to solve any one of his many problems. And at that point the only thing, the only one he wanted was pissed off at him. Not to mention his brother was most likely furious with him as well.<p>

Great. Just Wonderful.

Everyone that ever gave a damn was now pissed off at him to no ends. Solitude suddenly seemed like his own personal form of hell. And the more and more he thought about it; the more and more he wanted to take his words back. But what he had said made some things better. If it meant torture for himself so be it, at least they would be safe.

Madara looked around the room for anything to do. Nothing. He sighed and sat up in bed. The thin blanket that covered his torso fell onto his lap as a hiss escaped his lips. The pain was definatly still there. He groaned as he rose from the bed. He needed to go for a walk. He decided he'd come back...Eventually.

That's when a sharp pain shot through his chest. The pain was so sudden, so powerful, that it forced him to sit on the bed again. His eyes shot closed as his hands shot to the sorce of the pain. The point of origin. His chest. The pounding. He closed his eyes as tight as possible when he broke out into a coughing fit. One hand moved to his mouth to muffle the sound while the other clung to the sheets for dear life.

As he coughed into his hand he began to struggle for air. His eyes wide in fear as he tried to breathe, even if it was a little. As he fought for air he colasped onto the floor, clawing at his throat in despiration. No air reached his lungs and it felt as though he were suffocating. His eyelids grew heavy as he began to feel light headed.

'So this is it. This is how I die.'

The last thing Madara saw was a group of people rush into his room.

* * *

><p>"Harumi, really? This isn't funny. Madara really is sick." Kimiko said almost as if she were depressed.<p>

"Damn it woman! I know he's really sick! This isn't a joke!" Harumi yelled at Kimiko, something that only meant it may be a life or death situation.

Kimiko grabbed Harumi's hand as she ran out the door. Panic rising as she replayed both of their words again.

_"-I just don't need your help. I don't need Kimiko's either. I don't need anyone..." His voice lowered when he saw Kimiko standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. He didn't want, need, to see her cry. He couldn't see her cry right now. He needed to keep her away, and her tears would make him break down._

_"You don't need me... I see..." The tone of her voice was killing him. He felt like she was going to do something that would make him hurt worse than he already was._

_"Kimiko. Just leave, I don't need you here."_

_"You don't need me at all do you?" That caused him to pale and become speachless. He didn't want her to think that, but at the same time..._

_"Leave, it'll make this easier to handle."_

_"Fine, you won't have to worry about me anymore. I promise you that."_

"You may not need me Madara, but I need you. We need you." Kimiko mumbled to herself as she absantly touched her stomach.

Harumi raised a questioning eyebrow but Kimiko interrupted his thoughts when she said, "Go get Rai. Something tells me I'm going to need support with this."

"Are you sure? I mean Rai isn't to happy with what I've told him about Madara." Harumi looked away guiltly.

"Just go!" Kimiko yelled as she contined to run toward her husband. Hoping, and praying that Madara was going to be okay. If she lost him...

She shook her head at that thought. She wasn't going to lose Madara, he was to stubborn to die. Still though she contined her hectic pace to Madara's room. Her heart pounding in her ears, and then everything started to move in slow motion.

Her legs just couldn't carry her fast enough. Her heart beat slowed to a a loud pounding in her ears. She cried out Madara's name as they carried him away. His eyes opened slightly as he reached out to her. His hand staying there for a few seconds before it fell down slowly. His eyes closed as a single drop of blood dropped from his pale lips.

"Madara!" Her voice echoed through the hall as she rushed to Madara's side. Tears streaming down her face.

Izuna ran up to Kimiko and pulled her against him. Keeping her away from Madara. "You can't go with him! Kimiko! Listen to me!"

She didn't care what he said, or what anyone said at that moment. She needed Madara. She had been such a jerk to him. She needed to take it back, to make it right. He couldn't leae her right now, that was just wrong, she couldn't fathom what was going on, everything blurred, everything becamce lost and nothing. She fainted in Izuna's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Madara walked across the room. Chains dragging behind him. "Kimiko," he whispered as his cold skin stroked her check gently.<em>

_She held his hand against her check and said, "You can't leave me Madara. I didn't mean it. Please don't go." she pleaded with him._

_He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I know you didn't mean it love. I know. Please, understand that I didn't mean what I said either." Madara rested his forehead on Kimiko's and wiped a tear from her check._

_"Madara, please..." she pulled him close and felt his cold skin against her. He held her and stroked her hair gently._

_"Goodbye is not forever."_

_"No, no, no! Don't say that. Goodbye isn't acceptable!" She stared up into his eyes and he held her face in his palms. He knew something that she didn't apparently._

_"Goodbye is nessisary for growth." One of his hands moved to her stomach. He smiled and a single tear rolled down his face._

_"No! Our baby needs a daddy! Our baby needs you Madara!"_

_"I'm sorry. I should have done something about this sooner. Maybe this would be different then. Maybe then you wouldn't be hurting." His eyes showed all the emotions that he couldn't, or just didn't conceal anymore. He held one of her hands in his and moved it up to his chest. He smiled and a few more tears fell from his eyes. "Don't hate me." She stared up into his eyes and he placed her hand over his heart._

_She stared at him for a few minutes, and then, nothing._

_She looked down at her hand and pressed her ear up against his chest, he stroked her hair as she began to cry._

_"Where's the beat! Where's your heart beat damn it!" She began to pound on his chest and he took each blow without so much as a flinch._

_"Please, Kimiko. Don't do this. I just need you to know that I love you. I always will love you, always. Do you understand?"_

_She looked up at him and shook her head, "No, this can't be the end. It can't be damn it Madara! I love you, I can't live without-"_

_"Yes you can." For the first time his voice was commanding. "You can, you must promise me. That you will be there for our baby. I couldn't bare to think about what would happen if our child..." he voice began to shake and he turned his head to regain his composure. "You have to promise me you'll go on. With or without me."_

_"I...I...I..." she stared at Madara as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She didn't know if this was going to be the last time, so she didn't take it for granted. She held onto him as she put everything she had into that kiss. Everything that she was, is, can be with him. He held her, trying to do everything to prove his love for her. The kiss eventually had to break._

_"I..I promise Madara."_

_"Thank you." he smiled as his image faded. He looked down and then back up into her eyes and managed to say "I love you Kimiko!" before fading away._


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own any characters found in Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Dark, Pain, so much pain. I couldn't breath, something was keeping the oxygen from entering my lungs and I couldn't force it out. I heard voices. Distant voices.<p>

_"He's regaining consiousness!"_

_"How the hell did he manage that! We gave him twice the normal amount of sedative!"_

_"Well it did..."_

Did what? What are they talking about 'sedatives'? I don't remember taking any sedatives. I tired to talk, to inform them that I didn't take any sedatives, but I found that I couldn't. Something was stoping me from speaking. I forced my eyelids open and saw a blinding bright light that forced my to blink in suprise. What was all this?

_"Shit, shit, shit! He's back!"_

_"Do we have anything stronger?"_

_"No! We gave him the strongest thing we had!"_

_"Well give him some more of it! We can't have him awake for this, it makes it harder to operate!"_

_"Hurry! Before he comes to all the way!"_

I turned my head and saw a medical ninja rush to my side with a needle. I wanted to move back, to get away, but it was to hard to move. I don't even think I could. He wiped my arm with something soft and wet. I think it's some sort of cloth. I stared at him and tried to activate my Sharingan but I...I couldn't. I was to weak.

_"Don't worry sir. We'll be done soon. You've just got to stay asleep a little while longer okay?"_

I shook my head, but as I did he pushed the needle into my skin and I felt the liquid move into my body. I growled, or at least tried to. It came out as more of a whimper.

_"Just let it happen sir."_

I tried to fight the effect of whatever they gave me, but I just couldn't. It was to strong, and I couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

><p><em>I rose to my feet.<em>

_"What the hell is all this?" I spoke. I realized that I spoke and smiled, they must have realized their mistake and let me go. Ha! I've still got it._

_"No you don't." Kimiko said as she stared at me with those golden orbs. Something about them was off though. I couldn't quite place it but something was off with Kimiko._

_"Kimiko, is everything okay?" I approched her catiously. I didn't want to tick her off more than she already was._

_"No. And don't come near me Uchiha." I froze. _Uchiha?_ Since when the hell does _she_ call me Uchiha? I stared at her questionally._

_"What the hell Kimiko. I know I was kinda harsh, but-,"_

_"Shut up!" She screamed at me. I shut my mouth instantly due to the fact that she was carring my child and I didn't want to stress her out. "You think that you can just apologize and everything will be okay again! Well it's not okay Madara! It will never be okay! I'm done with your stupid games and this damn heartbreak that you keep putting me through!"_

_"Done? No, I can't let you say that! I love you! You're just mad and tomorrow everything will be better!"_

_"No it won't damn it!"_

_"You're mad right now, just think about the baby." I spoke softly as I walked forward and touched her stomach. She slapped my hand away instantly._

_"Don't touch me! I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to see you! It's over Madara! I'm done with you!"_

* * *

><p>My head shook. No, no, no! I screamed in my head. This can't be happening.<p>

_"Is he fighting that to?"_

_"No, Maybe he's having a bad dream..."_

_"Well then make sure he doesn't move to much, he'll hurt himself if he does!"_

Kimiko. Is. Leaving. Me. I thought each word individually because I couldn't think them in a sentence.

* * *

><p><em>"Done? You can't be done! I told you I didn't mean it, isn't that enough?"<em>

_"Not anymore damn it! Harumi's taking me home tonight and we're raising the baby together."_

_"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT ASS HOLE NEAR YOU OR MY CHILD!"_

_"What the fuck are you going to do about it?"_

_My temper rose as I felt my control slipping. I didn't want to hit her. I can't hit her._

_"Huh? What the fuck are you gonna do? Run to your brother and-,"_

_I backhanded her._

* * *

><p>I felt tears moving down my face. No, no, no! I didn't do that! I can't have done that!<p>

_"Are you hurting him?"_

_"No, it's something else. The medication's to strong for him to feel anything right now."_

* * *

><p><em>I watched as she fell to the floor. I hit her. I can't believe I hit her.<em>

_"You mother fucker. You hit me you bastard!"_

_I tried to go to her, to hold her, but she pushed me away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I lost control and I couldn't stop myself."_

_She rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her lip. "I'm leaving. Now."_

_"No, No, NO!" I picked her up and held her around the waist as she tried to leave. I couldn't let her leave me. I couldn't._

_Tears streamed down my face as she hit and kicked me. It didn't hurt, but the emotional pain made up for what physical pain was absent._

_"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I held her close, trying to calm her down, trying to calm myself down._

_"Please," I cooed. "Please talk to me. I want to talk."_

_"Let me go!" She cried in my arms as I spun her around and pressed her against me. "Let me go..." she cried softer._

_"I..I can't. Please don't make me." I buried my face in her soft hair. I never would forget that feeling. I couldn't forget that feeling, I wouldn't._

_"I have to go. I can't be here. You never tell me anything anyway. You don't love me."_

_"I do love you. I love you so much. Please you know I love you."_

_"Lovers don't hide things from each other, Damn it!" She pushed me back. I stumbled slightly and she bolted from the room._

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything was numb as I sat there alone. Kimiko gone, the baby gone. And that bastard Harumi got them both. All to himself, while I was left alone. Not completely alone, Izuna wouldn't leave me to. He couldn't, he's all I got left. He's all I ever had left...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't own any characters found within Naruto_**

* * *

><p>Madara was finnaly coming around. His eyes fluttered open as someone held his hand. He turned to see Kimiko and stared at her as fresh tears streamed down her face.<p>

'Was it all a dream?' he asked himself. His lips parted to speak but she smashed her lips onto his.

"Don't scare me like that Madara!" Her tears poured from her golden eyes as she returned to kissing him. So many questions shot through his head. He didn't know what the difference between reality and dreams were anymore. Which one was which? And if this was a dream, did he really have to wake up?

He closed his eyes and said, "Kimiko, please refriain from kissing me for a little while. I'm a little disorientated"

"Madara?" Her voice small and breaking due to a fresh heartbreak.

Madara ignored her as he made sure that everything was okay with his body now. No chest pains. Well beside his still all to real heartbreak. He took a deep breath and reached up, touching his chest to feel a long scar running down his chest. He groaned, another scar to add to the collection.

"You've been out for most my pregnacy and you tell me to refrain from kissing you!"

Tears streamed down her face as his eyes shot straight to Kimiko's buldging stomach. His hand rested on her stomach as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Wh-When are you due?" his hand was shaking as he sat up and stared at her huge belly. His lips quivered as he spoke, had he missed all the important things. Was he going to have a baby boy or girl. He didn't get to feel the babies first kicks or feel it react to his voice. Because he was in a coma. His world stopped for a moment as she remained silent.

"When? Please tell me!"

"Soon, it could be anytime now."

He stared at her and pulled her close, ignoring the ache of his heart. Ignoring his own well being. He saw Izuna walk through the door as he pulled Kimiko into a embrace. She was his all, and so was the young boy staring at him with a quivering lip. Madara smiled and opened his arms so they could both squeeze into one big hug. Madara needed to feel their presence. He needed to know he was forgiven. He needed to know it wasn't all a dream again.

Izuna clung to his brother for dear life as Kimiko slowly backed out of the hug. She was still hurt by Madara's words, and a simple hug wouldn't make everything okay. Madara stared at her with pleading eyes. That was one dream he didn't want to make reality. He didn't think he could handle that reality.

"Kimiko...I know I said some terrible things. I know I hurt you. But..."

She shock her head quickly and said, "You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean it. I've..." She turned her head to the side and bit her bottom lip. "I've grown acustom to your Uchiha pride."

Madara took the offensive as did Izuna. And as if on cue both men started to go against the fact that there was such a thing as the infamous Uchiha pride. Only proving Kimiko's point further.

"Madara..."

"I don't have a hard time saying that I'm wrong when I am! I don't have a god complex or anything..!"

"Madara..."

"And another thing! That so called 'Uchiha arragence' doesn't exist either..!"

"Madara!"

"What?"

Kimiko sighed and said, "My brother is at the door. He wants to enter, and if you don't answer him he'll break the door down."

"You have a brother?"

Kimiko nodded and said, "Rai, come in."

The door opened and a tall pale haired man walked through the doorway. He wore a cocky smile similar to Madara's. But his eyes were what stuck out the most. Instead of golden like that of his sister's; he had dark purple eyes that shined brighter than even the sharingan.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's finnaly up. I get to see what kind of pansy my sister fell for."

Madara started to get up but Kimiko quickly pushed him back down.

"Play nice. Rai's...Rai's got a god complex."

"Yeah, and damn proud of it too."

Rai walked forward. His long silver hair seemed to blanket him like moonlight. His cocky smile just added to the atmosphere that he seemed to have about him.

"So, you're Madara." He held out his hand and waited 'patiently' for Madara to take it.

Madara shot a glance at Kimiko and she crossed her arms over her breasts and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and took Rai's outstreched hand. They shook quickly and then pulled away as if the other had some kind of contagious disease.

"You two had best get along because I'm not supposed to be under any kind of stress because of my due date being so close."

The two looked at each other and quickly used their best fake smiles and said, "No problem."

"Yeah pansy-uh I mean Madara and I'll be best friends."

"Yes, we will... I mean we are after all brother-in-laws."

"Are you two sure you can do it?"

Madara nodded and Rai walked to Kimiko and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry sis. We can behave ourselves."

"I don't believe you."

"Good. Because I'm very untrustworthy."

"Hey Madara?" The forgotten Izuna finally decided to speak up. This caused Kimiko to jump but didn't seem to effect the other two.

"Yes Izuna?"

"When do you think you'll be able to get back up on your feet?"

"I don't know. But as soon as possible why?"

"Because I don't like being Leader. It's so damn boring."

Madara smirked, glad that someone understood the down side to being the leader of the Uchiha clan. He then shifted his eyes to the two siblings standing before him. And he knew that shit was about to go down by the way Rai looked at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry. I wasn't really positive about adding Rai yet. But now that he's here... Well, you'll see. And I'm adding a poll to my profile so check it out. It'll be up for a week or two. And it's very important for the upcoming chapters. So if you don't vote I can't update.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own any characters found within Naruto.  
>This Chapter is going to be written from Rai's point of view.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I paced, back, forth. My eyes darting to the door ocassionally as I waited the arival of my sister. She was never one to be on time, yet I knew that something seemed to be wrong. But I just couldn't place my finger on it.<p>

"What's taking her so damn long!" I muttered to no one in particualar.

"Who are you talking to Rai?" A smiling Kimiko asked curiously.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "You damn it. Keeping me waiting all this time. What the hell's the matter?"

Kimiko walked over to me with a smile still on her delicate features. Her right hand resting on her buldging stomach that held my niece or nephew. I wasn't quite sure what to do when she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. That is, until a little kick pushed against my hand.

My eyes softened and everything was okay. I couldn't stay mad at her now. She won... again.

"Rai, I'm so excited. It's almost time. I can feel it. The baby's becoming more restless and I can feel it in my heart and soul. I'm going to be a mother soon."

Her golden eyes were wide and full of excitement, though I personally didn't see what the big deal was. All babies do is eat, sleep and shit everywhere. To much hastle, but if Kimiko wants to deal with that fine. Just so she knows I won't.

"How does pansy feel about that?"

"Who?" Her head turned to the side slightly in a curious stare. She must not pay attention to me and Pansy when we talk.

"You're pansy husband. He's Pansy."

Her eyes turned instantly from soft and sweet to that 'I'm gonna kick your ass and there's nothing you can do about it' look. I hated that look, because I'll keep talking just to piss her off more. But what the hell, sounds fun.

"Why must you call him that?"

"Because, I just calls um as I sees um."

"Rai..." Her voice lowered dangerously and I didn't want Pansy yelling in my ear too so I just steped down. I can't wait till I can actually fight back. I hate losing.

"Alright, okay, Madara. His name's Madara and not Pansy." My hands raised in defeat as I got distracted by a fine ass Uchiha. She had a rockin little figure.

"...Damn..."

She sighed and punched me in the arm. "You'd think that with all the girls you get with you'd have like fifty kids by now."

"Na, I've got a jutsu for that."

I ran away before she had time to question me. I honestly did have a jutsu for that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to share it.

I began exploring again. This place was just so damn big that it would take a life time to explore fully, and I was always the adventurous one. I turned around and was walking backwards because of somthing, rather someone, caught my eye and ran into something. I spun on my heels to see how big it was and if I'd have to hide it throughly, but to my suprise it was that little Izuna pipsqeak. He scrambled to his feet looking pissed off.

"What ya doing down their little pansy?"

He didn't justify my question with an answer, but he did turn and leave a little scroll behind that he must have dropped.

"Hey, you dropped..."

I turned to see that he was already gone. So me, being the snoop I am, unrolled it and read the few words that were on the small scroll. And what I saw was not something that I was remotely okay with. To be perfectly honest and clear, I'm going to kill that little traitor if I ever see him again. I eventually will, but until then I wonder how Madara will take this news.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I walked to the spot I knew Madara was and burst through his door.

He looked up from his scroll and raised an eyebrow at my sudden enterence. I threw the scroll at him and he caught it. His reflexes where improving. But let's she how good his emotional control is.

His eyes scanned the paper. Narrowing as his jaw clenched. He was just getting to the fucked up part. His eyes widdened in horror. There it is.

"I-I don't... Izuna wouldn't..."

"It's writen in fucking black and white moron. He apparently doesn't want her here."

"But.." He shook his head. "I need to speak with Izuna."

He pushed the blankets off of his legs and rose to his feet. His experssion confused and hurt, but anger was rising in his eyes. He was trying to show me that he could control himself. Which, in this situation was not appropriate.

"Go find Kimiko and make sure she isn't left alone. I'll make sure Izuna's talked to and taken care of."

"Can you do it Pansy?"

"I-I will do what needs to be done when the time comes."

"You better hope it's not to late."

He looked at me for a moment, terror shoting through his body. He trembled slightly. "It can't be."

I turned and left him alone. Mumbling, "You better hope you're right. For Izuna's sake. I swear I'll kill that little bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I've been really busy and I wasn't sure what I was going to do next. But now I'm back on track! Please Read and REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own any characters found in Naruto**_

* * *

><p>The light drizzle of the rain was the only soothing sound found within the entire Uchiha complex. It had sunk in. The letter, Rai, his own betrayal. It had all sunk in deeper than the bloodthirsty Uchiha ever thought possible. His emotions seemed to twirl around his body, screaming to be left alone. He felt his boiling blood coursing through his viens; his heart pounding in his ears. His mouth dry and his palms sweaty. If death is what Izuna wanted, than death was what Izuna was going to get.<p>

Each tense second seemed like an eternity to Madara. His mind completely void of all rationality. Torn between two people that he cared deeply about. Three people. His child was also in danger now. His instincts told him to take Kimiko and run like hell, as fast and far away as possible. To simply take her and never look back. Because his brother wasn't the only person that would want this. Want his beloved to simply die, or be taken away to never return to the Uchiha. They just couldn't see that Madara didn't just see her as another pretty face, or an asset because she wasn't. She wasn't a noble woman that allowed him to make strong connections within the other clans. She wasn't a kunoichi.

Just Kimiko.

That was all the war lord wanted. All he was now. He knew that somewhere, somehow this woman had caused him to become less than he normally was, and yet more than anything he ever could be. She changed him faster than he thought possible. Changed him, recreated him. Took his world and played with it. And now the conflict that had arose because he had gone 'soft' was more than he believed he could handle. More than his heart could take before he fell into some kind of emotional turmoil.

"Madara?" A soft voice seemed to carry to the unapproachable man. It was strained and pained, and caused a panic to flow throught the Uchiha. That inner turmoil was back and more powerful as he searched for the owner of the vocie.

"Ahh! Madara! Hurry!" The voice screamed out and the Uchiha speed up, seeing her panting on the floor. Her hair sticking to her face. Eyes wide in pain, her lips trembled as she let out another scream. Kimiko's body trembled as everything intensified.

"It's TIIMMMEEEE!" She nearly shrieked as the pain she was induring intesified again. Madara hadn't wasted any time on talk after that. He hadn't paused to think about anything, because to be perfectly honest his mind was still processing it. He wasn't all there yet. And yet he was able to take her in his arms and run faster than he ever had through the complex straight to the first medic he could find.

"Sir-"

"It's time," Madara said, taking in his own words as the medic took the birthing woman from his arms and rushed her into a room; that despite the fact he was the Leader of the Uchiha clan, was forced to wait outside of. Hearing his wifes desperate pleas and screams as time slowed.

"Madara I-,"

"MADARA!" Kimiko's scream cut the man sort.

"Madara was that my sister! Is she okay!"

"She's giving birth." Madara answered almost lifelessly. Doubt stabbing his consious and prodding through his mind. His face void of all emotion as though he wasn't even sure why he was there.

"Oh, wow. Dude, are you okay?" Rai said as he joined the Uchiha on the floor by the door. Even if Rai was an aragant bastard he knew when it would get him killed. And he wasn't even thinking about what the Uchiha would do to him. Who, despite the question, remained completely and utterly silent. "Madara, she's going to be okay. Even-,"

Another scream pierced the halls and shut Rai up completly. Madara looked over at the purple eyed man. Seeing how much his skin had paled was enough for him to see than even Rai was having his doubts. His heart seemed to shut down completely at that moment. His mind whirling to all the times that Kimiko had tried to tell him that she might not make it. But he wouldn't accept it, his pride had gotten in the way. And that he had missed spending time with her, his coma had kept him from her for months, and now suddenly everything with Izuna and the war with the Senju seemed so small. His eyes closed, and he turned back with his back flat against the wall. "I need to explain something to Izuna. Please send for him, but don't say anything about why."

And without any sort of resistance, or any sort of smirk or smart remark, Rai rose to his feet and went in search of the younger of the brothers. The brother that he himself loathed, but right now it wasn't about him. It wasn't about his anger, or feeling of complete horror. It was about Madara protecting Kimiko himself. It was about allowing him to occupy his mind somehow so the screams would dull, at least only a little. It was about allowing him to think about something, anything other than the fact that his wife was in complete and total pain and suffering that she man not even make it out of. It was likely to experiance complications, especially since this was her first child. And Rai knew ever ounce of this was true. So when he ran into Izuna he didn't yell, or scream. But did what Madara had asked of him.

"Your brother wants to see you. He's just down the hall."

The young man eyed him carefully and then absently asked, "Do you know what this is about?"

"No, I'm only the messanger." And with that he opted to go for a walk to clear his mind. He had so many new things to think about. One of the most occuring was 'Will everything be okay?' as that seemed to be the question of the day.

* * *

><p>Madara sat, waiting. With every passing second, scream, he felt as though his shut down heart was what he needed right now. What it would take to do what needed to be done. He knew that if he hadn't shut down completely than what was about to happen was only going to become harder to do. He closed his eyes and waited. Soft footfall met his ears and he smelt the distinct smell of blood, but that could be coming from somewhere else entirely.<p>

"Madara," was all the young man said, or rather had the chance to say due to the sudden, unexpected arms pressing on his throat. Constricting his airways, bruising his trachea, nearly crushing his voicebox.

"Brother. Things have come to light." Madara said leaning as close to his brothers ear as possible. The watery eyed boy gagged while trying to push his brothers hand away. Desperation seized him up as he began to see black spots in his vision.

"You will not be allowed near my child. My wife. Or myself until this is resolved. The only exceptable time is when I call you. You will not show up around us. And if you try I will kill you." His voice sickly cold. His eyes red and full of killers intent. His lips pulled back in a snarl. Seriousness and bloodlust radiated off of him. He slowly relaxed his grip on his brother's windpipe and asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

Izuna coughed. His vision returning to normal slowly as he croaked, "Crystal clear."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

Izuna left the hall as quickly as possible. Not wanting to futher anger his brother. That would, without a doubt, be his early demise. And Madara stood there without moving. His eyes red as blood, his lips drawn into a tight line, his jaw taunt. Everything about him screamed 'I will kill you' and that was all it took. But in seconds the coldhearted Uchiha faltered. A medic walked into the hall, and with a smile, delivered the news.

"It's a boy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! Whatcha think? Tell me, and I'd like to thank all my readers, so please review! If you want me to update quickly! Oh, yeah, all questions will be answered if you've got any of course. Maybe not directly, but I'll get around to it! And I am so proud of this chapter. So...<strong>__** IT'S A BOY!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So I decided that the 25th Reviewer gets a one shot with their favorite Naruto character or Deathnote Character! Yeah, so REVIEW. And all you have to do is PM me if you're the 25th reviewer. But besides that ON WITH THE STORY! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause I just don't._**

* * *

><p>Madara's eyes stayed on the small bundle. His son. His first born son. What would they name him? Did Kimiko have a name in mind already? What if he couldn't be the father he needed to be? Would his son earn his Sharingan? How powerful would he be? What was he going to do?<p>

The medic gave a small smile at the Uchiha warlord. He could take out an entire army single handed, but a single child brought him to utter chaos. "You should probably take him to see his Mother. She would want to see you both now."

Madara blinked as he tried to gather his thoughts. The small bundle was gently placed in his arms and he was met by bright blue eyes. They were sure to change, but for now the blue matched the child's black whisps of hair on his head. The infant giggled as he reached out for Madara's face. At that moment, Madara broke. He felt his heart swell with pride as he cradled the child. Walking ever so carefully into his wife's room. A large smile on his face. Perfection.

"Madara." Kimiko breathed gently at the sight of her boys together. Her heart was nearly bursting at the seams.

Madara looked up to meet the golden eyed beauty. Her whole body seemed to glow like only a new mother could. Her hair splayed out around her as she smiled tiredly. "What will we call him?" he asked as he went to her side. Handing her the child. His child.

"Ryuu. Ryuu Uchiha." She smiled as she watched the child yawn and close his eyes.

"Ryuu. I like it."

* * *

><p>The soft pounding of footsteps sounded in the halls. Madara lay, sleeping beside his wife. Completly vulnerable. Just the way Ryuu wanted it. The nine year old crouched into a defensive position, just in case his father decided to wake up at that moment. It <em><strong>had<strong>_ happened before. Ryuu repressed a shudder at the memory. That had earned him extra training. Three hours extra! On top of his four hour daily training. But this time Madara wouldn't know what hit him.

Ryuu slinked into the room soundlessly. Being extremly careful as to not allow his chakra to alert his father. Ryuu reached the bed. Madara shifted, moaning as the warmth of the blankets left him. "Damnit Kimiko. Share." He muttered, tugging on the blanket.

Ryuu froze as his Mom responded with a "uh-uh... no."

Madara grumbled as he rolled closer to Kimiko. His arm slinking around her waist as he pulled her closer. Nuzzling the back of her neck as the still half asleep Kimiko giggled at his affections. "Go back to sleep Madara."

"Um...Fine." He muttered as he fell into a deep sleep again.

Ryuu had to resist gagging. His parents were like the teens he saw making out under the sakura trees. It was so gross. He took this oppurtunity to make his move though, and pounced. He heard Madara grunt as he landed on his chest. Ryuu took this as a victory. Madara had other plans though.

Madara hooked his arm around Ryuu's waist as he proceeded to slam him against the mattress. Knocking the wind from the nine year old's lungs. He felt his Mom tackle his Dad easily with a thud as they rolled onto the ground. Ryuu jumped up and went to help his Mom who had been pinned to the ground. He jumped onto his Dad's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, wrapping his legs around his chest. Kimiko took this oppurtunity to throw Madara's center of balance off just enough for her to cause him to lean to the left as she pushed him hard. He rotated in mid fall to protect Ryuu from his weight. Ryuu sat on his back as he attempted to steady himself. But a quick shot to his right side caught him off guard and he completly fell to the floor. Ryuu releasing him as he glanced over his shoulder in amusement.

"We did it Mom!" Ryuu cheered as Kimiko laughed. "We totally beat Dad!"

"Hmmm," Madara said from the floor as he rolled onto his back. "You got lucky." he grumbled in mock annoyance.

"Oh, Madara. Don't be a poor sport." Kimiko giggled from the bed.

"You're not the one on the cold floor." He shot back.

"You asked for it when you said he wouldn't beat you." She reasoned.

"Yeah Dad!" Madara shot Ryuu the stay-out-of-this look and Ryuu shut up.

"Now, I'm awake." Madara groaned after a minute. He rose to his feet and streched. A few pops where heard as his joints protested the rude awakening. Ryuu tried to stay quiet but was nearly unsucessful. He was always quiet around everyone except his parents, and he had something to tell them.

"You can talk Ryuu." Madara said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Not quite ready to start the day.

"Guess what!" he nearly yelled out.

"What?" Madara asked as Kimiko sat up to see what her son was all excited about.

"Well, Uncle Rai was all like there's a family secret on you're Mom's side that ONLY the first born son can learn and he said he'd tell me about it today!"

"Oh, really?" Kimiko questioned with that motherly tone Ryuu hated.

"Yeah, You're not going to stop him are you?" Ryuu asked with his signature golden puppy dog eyes. As he stared at his parents.

"We'll talk about later." Madara stated as he motioned for his son to leave.

"Okay," Ryuu said as he sulked from the room. He'd learn the super cool thing that Uncle Rai was going to teach him so he could make up for not having his Sharingan yet. He'd prove he was strong enough. Without any help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I know it's kinda short. But I've had writer's block and it just now broke so yeah. Remember the 25th Reviewer thing too. And little Ryuu is soooooo going to get into trouble! I'm so excited!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, chapter 12 already! I just couldn't help myself. So here ya go mate!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**_

Ryuu Uchiha stalked down the hall, straight to his Uncle's room. Well, the Uncle that he was allowed near. For one reason or another he wasn't allowed to visit Uncle Izuna unless Dad was with him. But at that point it really didn't matter. Izuna was the last thing on the nine year olds mind.

He felt his heart flutter as he approched the door, his hands sweaty due to nerves. He could do this! Ryuu concentrated on breathing for a minute or two before knocking on the door. He wasn't quite brave enough to just enter that room without giving Rai the oppurtunity to get decent. He had done that before... Let's just say Ryuu was scarred for life because of that incedent. He shuttered at the thought.

"Whose there?" Came a tired respond to the knock.

"It's me Ryuu!" he called back. Ryuu heard some shuffling and the door was opened. Luckly Rai had put some pants on.

"What's up little man?" He asked as he crouched to Ryuu's level. Purple orbs staring tiredly at said child.

"I wanted to know when we are going to start training." Rai chuckled at this and shook his head. Standing up and stepping aside to let Ryuu in. He was still laughing as he laid back down on his bed. Thinking Ryuu was just down right crazy.

"Do you even sleep?" He asked between gasps for air. Ryuu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course I sleep. What kind of question is that?" he huffed at his Uncle's antics.

"Because it's barely five in the morning and you're up, dressed, and ready to train. It's just wierd for a kid to be this into training."

"And I woke Dad and Mom up!" Ryuu added happily. "But I have to be like this." Ryuu stated seriously. "If not I won't ever get my Sharingan. And Dad won't be proud of me anymore. I have to be strong like him!"

Rai sighed, "I really doubt that your Dad could ever be disappointed with you. And even if you don't get your Sharingan Madara won't care. You're his son no matter what."

"You don't get it Uncle Rai. I have to be the best! Not just for Dad, but so I can protect Mom!" he clenched his fists and stared at Rai with a determine expression. Rai shook his head and muttered something about Uchiha pride.

Ryuu ignored that and went to Rai, grabbing his hand and yanking on it with more strength than Rai expected. "Whoa, hold on kid. Gimme a minute and then I'll get ready."

"But you're taking too long!" Ryuu whined.

"Not everyone is like you. I like my beauty sleep."

"Yeah you need it." Ryuu muttered under his breath.

Rai paused, having heard that comment. His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he turned slowly to face his nephew. "What was that?"

"I said you needed it!" Ryuu said as he raced from the room. Rai quickly giving chase to the young boy.

"You'll need it when I'm done with you!" Rai called, not paying attention as he ran headlong into Madara. Ryuu hiding behind his Dad with his tongue stuck out.

"Coward." Rai grumbled at Ryuu. His pride had been hurt slightly. Madara raised an eyebrow as he looked back at his son, who in turn quickly gave him an innocent look.

"You're mother's looking for you. She's in the court yard." Madara stated as he turned back to Rai. Ryuu left quickly and Madara stated, "What are you going to teach _my son_?"

Rai shrugged. "I can't say. It's a family thing, and Ryuu would have to be the one to tell you."

"Ryuu doesn't know his limits yet. He's still too young." Madara said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't I hear that you were only eight when you killed for the first time?"

"That is **_different_**." he growled.

"How so? He is doing it to make you proud. He just wants you to accept him. AND as first born son it's his duty to the family to learn this technique as the Sharingan is with you're clan." Rai stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Madara wouldn't stop him from teaching Ryuu. He didn't care if he had to kidnapp him in order to do it either. Nothing would stop Rai.

"You are treading dangerous waters_ Rai_." Madara sneered.

"Back off Uchiha. Ryuu can learn if he wants too." Rai stated before heading back to his room. Leaving Madara standing there, fuming.

* * *

><p>Ryuu slowly walked into the court yard where his mother stood, waiting for him no doubt. He gulped, he silently prayed his Mom wasn't upset with him.<p>

"Hey kid!" Came a cheerful voice behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuu shouted as he ran to his Mom. Clearly scared out of his mind. He hid behind his Mom's legs as he slowly looked to see who had scared the hell out of him. Harumi stood there with a puzzled expression as Kimiko laughed. Great now he was completly embarresed.

"Was it something I said?" Harumi asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"You scared me!" Ryuu said as he ran forward, preparing to use a jutsu on stupid Harumi. And he would have to, if his Mom hadn't grabbed him by the ear. "OW MOM!"

"You didn't comb your hair. And I didn't work that hard to keep it long just so you could neglect it." Harumi laughed, but when he heard his father chuckle he nearly died. How long had he been standing there!

"B-But...!" he blushed profusly as he looked down in shame. Some black hair falling into his face. "But I pulled it back!"

"Not very well and-"

"Kimiko, you don't need to scar the child. And you," he said turning to his son, "need to pick your fights. You will never win against your mother. I can't even win against your mother. She's... undefeated."

Ryuu blinked in confusion. "Why don't you guys ever spar together?"

"We do." Kimiko stated as she went about fixing Ryuu's ponytail. "You just have never see it."

"Why not?" Ryuu whined and then winced as Kimiko tightened the crimson ribbon holding his jet black hair.

"We could demonstate for him." Madara suggested nonchalantly.

Kimiko remained silent as she deemed his hair presentable. They all waited for her response and she sighed. "Fine."

"Yea!" Ryuu said, punching the air in victory. Then he seemed to realize something. "Are you going to use Sharingan Daddy?"

"It all depends on how merciless your Mom is feeling. I don't think I've done anything wrong but we'll see."

* * *

><p>Kimiko stood, facing Madara. She shifted restlessly, waiting. Knowing how fast he was. She anticipated it. He wasn't fast enough to block her anymore, but she never threw the first punch. Never.<p>

Madara crouched, how were they fighting today. Everything depended on her mood. He thought quickly, he hadn't made her mad... As far as he knew. So it should be a relativly mello fight. Right? Or had he done something and not realized it...

Kimiko smirked at his distraught look. She had already psyched him out, giving her the advantage already. "So predictable." She said, loud enough for him to hear, but no one else. He glared. He, Madara Uchiha, was not PREDICTABLE! _He was going to win!_

Madara bared his teeth and activated his Sharingan. She wouldn't beat him. She couldn't beat him, but even with his Sharingan she still had an advantage. That damn chakra of her's was nearly undetectable. Even now he could only see it when she allowed it, or if she was using an extremly large amount of said chakra. He watched her every move, examining her. Waiting for the slightest twitch, anything, to show they had started. But the anticipation was killing him and he couldn't wait any longer. She was doing this to push his buttons and it had worked.

He rushed forward, barely a blur to the normal eye. Pulling a kunai from his sleeve as he rushed her. Not aiming to kill, or even land a hit. Just pushing her to make a move. Forcing her to attack, then he would know how to preceed. Depending on her aim and force. His eyes widened in surprise as a gold barrier met his blade. Sending him back with force. Twisting in mid air he slid back onto the ground, unable to completely catch himself from the fall. His crimson eyes shot up to met her golden ones and she smirked.

She smirked. At him. Oh, it was on.

She wanted to play this game, eh? He could play this game. He was the MASTER at this game. This was HIS game. He rose slowly to his feet and decided in that moment that this was war.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled his hands moving at amazing speeds, as he shot the fireball at his wife.

"How Madara of you." She said before it connected. His eyes widened. Why didn't she dodge? He stood in his place as his son screamed. The blaze never dying down, he stepped forward. Slowly he stepped forward, everything moved slower. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Kimiko?" he spoke gently as he continued to the fire. He didn't believe it. She didn't dodge. He rushed forward, seeing her body lying in the middle of the blaze. "Why didn't you dodge? WHY?" He screamed as he colapsed next to her. "No, no, no, no." he whispered, a single tear slidding down his cheek as he shook his head. He couldn't believe this, it wasn't real. It had to be fake. It had to be. He placed his hands together. "Release." he whispered as he watched the body. It faded as he was pulled back into reality. His body still shaking as he rose slowly. "That was dirty Kimiko."

"What did you see?" she asked quickly. She didn't understand what was happening. She hadn't done that. That Genjutsu hadn't been her's.

"You...What do you mean 'What did you see'?" He asked as he walked to her. The desire to win, to fight, clearly gone.

"That hadn't been me Madara. I can't do powerful Genjutsu. It's not my thing and you know it." He froze, it was true. But the only one that could pull him into a Genjutsu like that would be... Izuna.

"Izuna." he growled as he scanned the area, Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. He'd make him pay for that. He'd been nice enough to allow him to live, even after everything. But shit like that wouldn't sit well with Madara. Even if it was a Genjutsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't hate me! I didn't kill her honest. I just wanted to mess with Madara a lil bit. But Izuna...tsk tsk tsk... Izuna might feel the wrath of bad Madara that we all know is still deep within my nice Madara. But anyways, I'll update soon don't you worry guys. I'm feelin this story now!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Izuna Uchiha stood, powerful, wild, as the storm in his eyes raged on in complete chaos. Knowing that soon his brother shall arrive, and with the little stunt he pulled earlier, he was bound to get beat, not that he would fight back against the older Uchiha.

Izuna didn't understand what was so great about Kimiko. He didn't understand what exactly had led his brother to her, but Izuna's gut told him that this was going to lead to the downfall of the Uchiha. Something that would not only destroy himself, but his brother as well. Because, one way or another, those damn Senju were going to get what they wanted while the Uchiha was disregarded. Something that Madara wouldn't stand for.

Something that he himself dreaded.

The burst of air behind him signaled to the young man that his brother was behind him, looking for blood. A small smile playing at the young man's lips, not a smile of humor, but one of sadness, loss, grief. All the emotions that contributed to the storm in crimson eyes that enemies of the Uchiha feared.

"There had better be a good reason for-,"

"How is your sight brother?" Izuna asked quietly from his perch overlooking the Uchiha compound. His crimson eyes never turning away from his view.

Silence followed the question the younger of the two had asked. Madara was a bit thrown off by the question. And having not been prepared for it Izuna soon hit him with more questions.

"They bleed now don't they? They hurt more than any other wound. Your sight is failing now isn't it? It's getting harder to rely on the Mangekyo isn't it? Tell me brother, how long did you plan on keeping this a secret?" Izuna asked as he turned to face his brother.

The punch that came flying towards his face with inhuman strength and speed behind it was predicted, but Izuna didn't dodge it. He allowed the hit to land and as he slide back across the he called out, "Brother, does your beloved even realize there is something wrong? Or do you have her fooled so well?"

A low growl came from Madara's throat as he charged his brother, activating his fearsome Mangekyo. His eyes cold as he attacked his brother. This activity going on for hours on end, no one brave enough to stop the siblings from fighting.

But after a while both brother's were worn out. Madara's eyes fading into the deep charcoal they normally were. Tears of blood pouring from his eyes as he grunted in pain, the pain was almost unbearable as he sank to his knees. Hands flying up to the streams to wipe the away. Jaw taunt and teeth clenched as he tried to wipe the blood from his eyes, but the streams seemed to be never ending.

"Brother?" Izuna asked, somewhat fearful. "Madara?"

When no answer came from the eldest, Izuna moved forward. Holding onto his brother's shoulder as he tried to pry Madara's hands from his eyes. "Brother let's me see them! Let me see!"

Madara grunted, half from pain, and half from annoyance, he wasn't able to articulate much more than that grunt at this moment. He shook his brother off, forcing his eyes open to see nothing.

Fear shot through the eldest Uchiha brother as he clawed at the useless eyes. Something was obstructing his vision and he would remove it, by first if he had too.

"Madara!" Came the fearful voice of Izuna Uchiha as he watched in horror as his brother ripped each eye from it's socket. Madara screaming in agony as each eye fell from his hand, a sickening snap as he broke the connection of eye to scull. Blood pouring from the no empty holes in the eldest face.

Agony ripping through the Uchiha as he was completely and utterly left in darkness. Feeling useless as he was sure he lost consciousness.

**oOo**

**Sorry it's so short, but obviously I'm trying out a new style. And I hope it's better than it was. Let me know though.**


End file.
